


There's A Whole Galaxy Out There

by FandomStar



Series: ThorBruce Week 2018 [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bruce Banner Has Issues, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Space Husbands, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 03:45:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15573027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomStar/pseuds/FandomStar
Summary: ThorBruce Week - Day 5 - StarsThor and Bruce discuss where they would like to go.





	There's A Whole Galaxy Out There

Bruce was sat in Thor's chair. Partially, this was because it had the best view of the galaxy ahead of them. But it also have him a sense of closeness to his partner, who had been fairly absent as of late. Hearing heavy footsteps, Bruce warily peered around the wings of the backrest.

"Oh! Thor!" he exclaimed, getting to his feet in a rush. "I, um… I-"

"Don't worry yourself," Thor assured him, using a strong hand to urge him back into the makeshift throne, before looking out at the star's himself. "It is beautiful, is it not?"

Briefly, Bruce glanced at Thor leaning casually against the chair.

"Yeah," he agreed. "I mean, we could be as far away or close to Earth as we want to be, which is awesome. I love the freedom of it."

Thor hummed.

"I think I would like to stay close." he said.

"Why?" Bruce asked.

"I like Earth, and I like the Midgardians. I would trust them to look after my people," Thor replied, before glancing at Bruce. "What about you?"

"I'd go far away." Bruce immediately replied.

Thor frowned.

"Why is that?" he asked.

Bruce sighed and stared at his lap.

"I'm dangerous. Hulk's killed so many people, destroyed so much. And anything could trigger my transforming. Also, nobody apart from Tony ever seemed like they really wanted me to stick around," he explained. "I just… never feel like I belong."

Thor moved and crouched in front of Bruce, taking his hands.

"You will always be welcome among my people," he assured him. "You have friends here, many of whom could take on Hulk if the situation arose. We would be extremely lucky if you stayed around."

Bruce gazed into Thor's bright blue eye.

"Thanks." he whispered.

With a smile, Thor pressed a kiss to the corner of Bruce's mouth, before Bruce moved so that their lips locked together.

"I love you." Thor murmured.

"I love you, too." Bruce replied.

Thor squeezed him in a tight hug.

"We can drop everyone off on Earth, and then we can travel," Thor gently promised. "Just you, me, and the whole galaxy."

Bruce smiled into Thor's shoulder.

"That sounds great."


End file.
